


Seeing Green

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, confused!Logan, jealous!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein James is a jealous boyfriend, and Logan is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Green

Logan walks around the Palm Woods Park, his hands tucked into his pockets. Despite him and James being together for nearly a year, they still like going off on their own and doing their own thing from time to time. It makes the moments they spend together that much more enjoyable; absence making the heart grow fonder.

Logan stops and sits at one of the benches, content to take in his surroundings: the smell of freshly mowed grass, the birds chirping as they flit about, the kids playing fetch with their dogs. It’s moments like this that make him thankful for everything he has, knowing there are those less fortunate than him, unable to appreciate the beauty of life. He lets his eyes drift shut, the back of his eyelids a dark red as the sun radiates down. 

He distantly registers the crunch of the grass as someone approaches, cracking an eye open when he feels the added weight on the bench. Sitting next to him is a guy he has never seen before, his skin golden, his eyes a piercing blue. His hair is a light brown color, slightly shaggy, wavy and curling at the ends, similar to James’s hair when he lets it air dry without the abundance of hair product.

The unnamed boy turns toward Logan, nodding his head as to say 'hello'. Logan smiles politely in response and turns his head in the opposite direction before standing up, brushing his hands against his thighs and walking away, beginning his trek back to the Palm Woods.

Logan walks into the lobby, spotting James perched on one of the sofas, Camille sitting across from him, chattering away about her newest role. Logan places a finger to his lips as Camille notices him, signaling for her to be quiet as he approaches them. He wraps his arms around James' neck, causing him to jump from being startled.

"Hey," James greets him, turning to brush their lips together. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"You know me, can't bear to be away from you for too long," Logan replies, earning an 'aww' from Camille.

Logan jerks around, yelping slightly as a hand is placed on his shoulder.

"Hey, you uh. You dropped this and I followed you here. I figured you'd probably want it back."

The guy from the park is holding Logan's phone in his hand as he breathes heavily, no doubt trying to catch his breath from having chased Logan.

"I must have dropped it. Thank you...," Logan trails off, not knowing the person's name.

"Jordan. The name is Jordan. And you're welcome-"

"Logan," James interrupts, "who's this?"

"This is Jordan. I guess I dropped my phone and he was kind enough to return it to me," Logan answers, turning his attention to James.

"I'll just be going now. Nice meeting you, Logan," Jordan says, turning and walking away.

"Yeah, you too. Thanks again," Logan calls out to Jordan's retreating figure. 

Jordan throws a hand up, signaling that he had heard Logan before he disappears from sight.

Logan walks around the sofa, moving to sit next to James. James is staring down at his hands that are balled into tight fists, his jaw clenched.

"You okay?" Logan questions.

James doesn’t answer, his gaze locked steadily on his hands. 

"James, seriously. What's wrong?" Logan presses. 

James stands up and storms away, not bothering to look back at Logan. Logan sits there in confusion, turning his attention to Camille. 

"I have no idea," she replies, her expression mirroring how Logan feels.

Logan quickly excuses himself and hurries after James. He stands at the elevator, punching the ‘up’ button repeatedly, growing impatient as the seconds pass. He huffs in annoyance, turning and racing up the stairs, throwing open the door to apartment 2J.

“Where’s James?” Logan asks as he’s bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he catches his breath.

“In your room,” Carlos answers, not turning his attention away from the television.

“Thanks,” Logan pants, quickly making his way to his and James’s shared bedroom. He approaches the door quietly, turning the knob and pushing the door open.

James is sitting on his bed, his legs crossed, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes transfixed on the wall in front of him.

Logan cautiously approaches the bed, dropping down next to James’s legs and placing a hand on his knee. James flinches at the touch, turning his attention to Logan, an unreadable expression on his face.

“You okay?” Logan asks quietly.

The question is met with a lingering silence, James narrowing his eyes slightly as he looks at Logan.

“M’fine. My stomach felt a little weird and I felt like I was going to throw up,” James lies, his gaze falling to his lap.

Logan immediately goes into doctor mode, asking James a slew of questions to which James answers in short, terse fragments.

Logan sighs, throwing his hands up and walking out at James’s lack of help. He moves into the kitchen, warming up a can of chicken noodle soup, pouring it into a bowl when it’s ready. He grabs a food tray from the cupboard and places the steaming bowl of soup onto it, then grabs a pack of crackers, placing them next to the bowl. He carefully carries the tray into his room, placing it on James’s bedside table.

“That should help settle your stomach,” Logan says softly, turning and walking back out of the room. If James doesn’t want his help, there isn’t much he can do. He plops down onto the sofa and sees that Carlos has left. He turns on the TV and flicks through the channels, hoping to find something that would pique his interest, or at least get his mind off of James.

Logan settles for a rerun of a show he has seen numerous times, tossing the remote to the side and tucking his feet under him. He crosses his arms and rests them on his stomach as he fixes his eyes on the screen, his mind immediately wandering.

James has the strongest immune system of all of them, a cold nearly unheard of, a stomach bug a rarity. When they were younger and had come down with a horrible flu, James had remained healthy despite spending all his time between the three of them.

Logan groans, letting the thought flee from his mind as quickly as it had come. He loves James and he trusts him, and he has no reason to believe James is telling him anything but the truth. He uncurls his feet, swinging them around and putting them up on the sofa, repositioning himself so his head is resting in the L-shaped bend. He folds his arms and tucks them behind his head, his eyes growing heavy.

 

Logan wakes to a darkened living room, the TV having been turned off and a blanket draped over his body. He sits up on the sofa, stretching his arms out in front of him to regain feeling in them. He stands up slowly, cracking his back and allowing the rest of his muscles to stretch before folding the blanket and draping it over the back of the sofa. Logan sleepily walks into his bedroom, flopping down on his stomach as he reaches his bed. He drifts off to sleep, missing the warmth of James’s body pressed against his.

The next time Logan wakes is to a dull orange hue illuminating the room, his phone vibrating against his leg. He reaches into his pocket and pulls it out, flipping it open and mumbling a sleepy hello into it.

“Rehearsal is canceled. Griffin wants to have some kind of meeting with Gustavo today, so you boys won’t be needed.”

Logan mumbles in response, flipping the phone shut and tucking it under his pillow, his eyes closing once again.

 

“Logan, wake up,” James speaks quietly, rubbing at Logan’s shoulder.

“M’sleeping. Go away,” Logan responds, snuffling into his pillow.

“I see that. Get up, sleepyhead. We have the day off so we’re gonna spend the day together, you and me, so let’s go.”

“Fine, fine. I’m going, I’m going,” Logan grumbles, rubbing his eyes and rolling out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom. He quickly relieves himself, and then turns to start the shower. He steps in, sighing as the hot water cascades down his body, relieving any residual discomfort. He showers quickly, knowing how irritated James gets if people are late.

Upon exiting the shower, Logan wraps a towel around his waist and walks over to the sink, brushing his teeth thoroughly. He steps into his bedroom, shivering slightly as the cool air hits his skin. He dresses quickly then returns to the bathroom, squirting a dollop of hair-gel into his hand and working it through his hair. Satisfied with how he looks, Logan walks into the kitchen, immediately sidling up next to James.

James greets Logan with a chaste kiss to the forehead, murmuring ‘good morning’ against his skin before returning his attention to the wicker picnic basket resting on the counter in front of him.

“Okay, so, I’m ready. What do you have planned for us today?” Logan inquires.

“A little of this, a little of that,” James replies vaguely.

“Well, that’s incredibly vague,” Logan says, rolling his eyes.

“It’s supposed to be vague; it’s called a surprise. I can’t tell you what we’re doing and still expect you to be surprised.”

“Jaaaaaames,” Logan whines. “Tell me, please,” he begs, his lips turning into a pout.

James merely smirks in response, turning his head and pressing his lips to Logan’s pout. “As you can see from the picnic basket here, we are going to have a picnic,” James says, pulling away and grabbing the picnic basket from the counter. He grabs the car keys, shoving them into his pocket as he heads toward the door. 

With a sigh, Logan follows him, his stomach in knots. James has just gotten his license. It’s not that he’s a bad driver per se, he just gets distracted easily, making for a less than smooth travel experience. They walk down to the parking garage in a comfortable silence, James occasionally humming. James pulls the car keys out of his pocket and steps to the passenger side door, unlocking it and opening it for Logan. Logan thanks him with a nod and climbs in, buckling his seatbelt as James closes the door. James moves to the driver’s side, unlocking it and climbing in. He hands the picnic basket to Logan before he buckles himself in and starts the car.

“So, where’re we going?” Logan tries again, fiddling with the handles on the picnic basket.

“You’ll see when we get there,” James replies, his attention fixed on the road.

Logan groans in frustration, reaching forward and turning the volume of the radio up a few notches. He reclines slightly in the seat, watching the scenery change as they drive through the city. James pulls over to the side of the road and parks the car before exiting it, making his way to the passenger side. Logan looks around and sees a small park nearly hidden by the abundance of trees. James opens the door and takes the picnic basket in one hand, grabbing Logan’s hand in the other to help him out of the car. They walk side by side to a secluded area, trees and shrubbery surrounding them in every direction. James sets the basket on the ground before running back to the car, leaving Logan standing there a bit confused.

“Forgot the blanket,” James says as he comes jogging back.

Logan chuckles as James unfolds the blanket and lays it on the grass-covered ground. They’re content sitting there, chatting idly while eating the lunch James had packed and enjoying their surroundings. 

“This was really nice,” Logan says softly as he finishes eating.

“You deserved it. I was kind of a jerk to you yesterday, so I wanted to make it up to you,” James explains, looking down at his watch. “Come on, we’ve got one more place to go, and it’s a bit of a drive to get there.” 

James quickly cleans up, gathering the waste from their meal and throwing it into the nearby garbage receptacle. Logan stands and folds the blanket, draping it over his arm. James slings an arm around Logan’s shoulder, presses a kiss to the side of his head and whispers, “race you to the car.” He drops his arm from where it’s slung around Logan and darts off, Logan standing there for a moment before he’s off, chasing after him while calling out, “that’s not fair! You cheated!”

James is climbing into the car when Logan finally approaches. Logan opens his door and slides in, tossing the blanket into the backseat. “You totally cheated,” he pouts, folding his arms over his chest.

“I won fair and square, Logie. You were just distracted by my beauty, it’s okay,” James teases, turning the key in the ignition.

Logan huffs in response, earning a raised eyebrow from James. James reaches over and pulls Logan’s face closer to his. He brushes their lips together softly before pulling away and saying, “next time I’ll let you win.”

Logan positively beams and settles into his seat, waiting until they’re back on the road before grabbing James’s hand and lacing their fingers together. James brushes his thumb back and forth over the ridges of Logan’s knuckles, paying close attention to the road as he drives. He pulls onto the I-5 N highway and settles in, preparing for the daunting drive.

An hour, an abundance of swear words, and a few shot nerves later, James pulls into the parking lot, detaching his hand from Logan’s so he can park the car.

“Six Flags Magic Mountain?” Logan asks, his tone unreadable.

“Yeah. I mean, if you don’t like it, we can go back home, it’s okay. I just thought maybe you’d like to come here,” James says, a sad lilt to his voice.

“No, no. I love it, I swear,” Logan corrects, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Come on, let’s do this,” he says excitedly, opening the door and exiting the car.

Logan is thrumming, a sudden hop in his step as they make their way up to the ticket booth where James purchases their tickets. They go through the gate and present their tickets before moving to the side, staring in amazement at the amusement park in front of them.

“So where do you wanna go first?” James asks.

“Batman,” Logan replies immediately.

“Batman it is.”

They walk through the park, pointing out other rides they want to go on as well as little shops along the way that attract their attention. They reach the Batman ride and the line is surprisingly short, given the time of day. They step to the back of the line, Logan bouncing in his spot in excitement.

“Hey, Logan?” a voice says questioningly behind him.

Logan turns where he stands, seeing the guy from yesterday. “Oh hey. Jordan, right?” Logan greets him, putting a hand out for him to shake.

Jordan shakes his hand quickly before letting it fall away, smiling as he says, “what a small world.”

“Isn’t it, though?” Logan laughs politely. “Are you busy? You could join me and James if you’d like,” he offers.

James stiffens beside him, but the motion goes unnoticed.

“I appreciate that, but I’m supposed to be meeting some people here shortly,” Jordan says, declining the offer politely.

“Oh, okay. Maybe we’ll run into each other again sometime.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Jordan waves slightly before turning and jogging away.

“He seems like a pretty nice guy, don’t you think?” Logan asks, turning to look at James.

James is staring off into the distance, his jaw clenched tightly.

“James. James,” Logan repeats, placing a hand on James’s arm.

“What?” James growls.

“Seriously, what the fuck has gotten into you?” Logan asks, irritated and annoyed by James’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Just stop talking. Let’s go, we’re going home,” James replies, shaking his head and walking away as fast as his legs will carry him.

“James!” Logan calls out after him. When it’s clear James isn’t going to stop or turn around, Logan throws his hands up in disbelief and jogs up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. James shrugs it away as though he’s been burned and picks up his speed, moving swiftly to the car.

James wrenches the car door open, throwing himself inside and pulling it shut with unnecessary force. It rattles the entire car and makes Logan stop in his tracks when he sees it. Against his better judgment, he steels his nerves and makes his way to the car, entering it as quietly as possible. James starts the car immediately and peels out of the parking lot, a white-knuckled grip holding the steering wheel.

“James, I don’t know what’s wrong, but please just calm down. You cannot drive on the highway like this. Just please drive more sensibly before you get us into an accident,” Logan says as calmly as he can, his hands gripping the seatbelt tightly.

Logan’s words of rationality seem to work; James’s grip loosens slightly, his posture going from rigid and tense to slightly more relaxed. Logan lets out a quiet sigh of relief as he too relaxes his grip. The long drive back to the Palm Woods is filled with an uncomfortable silence, the tension almost suffocating. They pull into the parking garage where James parks the car and hurriedly climbs out, slamming the door shut behind him. Logan remains calm while he exits the car, closing the door carefully before making his trek up to apartment 2J.

The door is wide open when Logan gets there and everyone is quickly filing out. They shoot him worried glances as they walk away and Logan is simply standing there, a confused look on his face as he watches them leave.

Kendall is the last one to exit the apartment. He claps a hand to Logan’s shoulder and whispers, “good luck,” before following everyone down the hall and into the elevator.

Logan enters the apartment slowly, closing the door behind him. “James?” he calls out when he looks around and doesn’t see James anywhere.

“Bedroom!” James shouts back, his voice carrying through the apartment.

Logan toes off his shoes at the door before cautiously making his way to their bedroom. He’s not quite sure what to expect, but he’s still surprised when he enters the room and James is lying on his bed as though everything is completely normal.

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” he asks softly, moving into the room and sitting at the foot of James’s bed.

“I don’t know,” James begins, pausing as he chances a glance at Logan before quickly looking away. “It’s you, it’s the way you just flaunt yourself out there, the way you flirt with other people right in front of my face. It’s like I don’t even matter to you anymore,” James answers, his voice rising slightly.

Logan can’t help but laugh in response. ‘Surely James doesn’t really think that, does he?’ he thinks to himself.

His laughter is quieted immediately as James looks up at him, no hint of laughter or amusement on his face. “Oh. You’re serious.”

“Yeah, it’s really fucking funny, isn’t it? If you don’t want to be with me anymore, just say it,” James bellows, anger and hurt inflected in his tone.

“You’re-you-you’re just crazy. How could you even think that? I’m not sure what you’re seeing or even thinking, but I can assure you there is no flirting being done on my part. I take it you’re referring to Jordan. That’s called being friendly, James. I wasn’t “throwing myself at him”, and I don’t, nor will I ever, throw myself at anyone. Why would I? I have you. Hang on, what about you? How do I know your eyes aren’t wandering? I mean, look at you. You could have anybody you want. Why you’re with me, I don’t know,” Logan finishes, turning the tables on James.

“Now you’re the one acting crazy. You’re all I want, and you’re all I’ll ever need. If I wanted someone else, I would’ve had them already, but I’m still here, still with you. If that’s not proof enough that I love you and that I’m in this for the long haul, I don’t know what is,” James counters.

“Then show me. Prove to me that I’m yours, that you’re mine,” Logan says, crawling up the bed and straddling James’s hips.

James flips them easily, his knees bracketing Logan’s hips on either side. He pins Logan’s arms above his head, holding them there with a firm grip on his wrists. He grinds down experimentally, smirking as Logan’s eyes flutter shut and a small pleasure-filled sigh spills from his mouth. He keeps his hold on Logan’s wrists as he moves down, mouthing along Logan’s jaw. He nips at Logan’s earlobe before licking a broad stripe up his neck, stopping and sucking at his pulse point.

James pulls back, rising to his knees and pulling Logan into a sitting position. He lets his grip on Logan’s wrists fall away and reaches down to the hem of Logan’s shirt, pulling it over his head swiftly. He pushes Logan back before he pulls off his own shirt and tosses it to the floor. He slides his hands over the smooth expanse of Logan’s abdomen, runs them up to his chest, tweaking a nipple between each thumb and forefinger. Logan’s hips rise off the bed in response, looking for any type of friction.

James removes his hands, says, “uh-uh, not so fast,” before he moves a hand up and captures Logan’s wrists again, pinning them to the bed once more. He swoops in, attaching his lips to the pale skin of Logan’s neck and sucks hard. He swipes his tongue over the area and pulls back, admiring the quickly blossoming bruise. He leans back in, trails his teeth along Logan’s collarbone and bites down hard. Logan’s eyes shoot open as he bucks up against James, his bottom lip turning white where it’s captured between his teeth.

“Mine. And now everyone is going to see it,” James says into Logan’s skin, trailing his lips to the other side of Logan’s neck where he bites down again.

“Don’t care. I’m yours,” Logan agrees, gasping as James’s tongue licks soothingly over the bite mark.

James moves up, flicking his tongue against the shell of Logan’s ear before he whispers, “I’m going to let go of your wrists, but don’t move them unless I tell you to.”

Logan nods in response as James releases his wrists. James moves lower, attaching his mouth to one of Logan’s nipples. He alternates between sucking lightly and flicking his tongue against the rapidly hardening bud. He pulls it between his teeth, nipping lightly before pulling off and moving to the other nub. He swirls his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth and sucking harshly. He pulls off and trails his lips down Logan’s stomach, feeling the muscles quiver beneath him. He swirls his tongue around Logan’s bellybutton as he moves lower, peppering feather-light kisses down the trail of fine hair.

James pauses when he gets to the waistline of Logan’s pants and looks up. Logan looks absolutely wrecked. His hair is matted to his forehead, his face completely flushed. His bottom lip is trapped between his teeth so tightly James is surprised it hasn’t started bleeding. His chest is rapidly rising and falling with the force of his breaths, and James has never seen him look so fucking beautiful.

James moves his attention back down, his eyes raking hungrily over the ever present bulge in Logan’s jeans. He fights off every urge in him to just rip Logan’s pants off and swallow his cock down as he swipes his tongue along the waistband to Logan’s hip. He sucks hard at the flesh-covered bone, a thrill of satisfaction running through him as Logan writhes beneath him. He pulls away and rises off the bed, immediately popping the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He pushes them down his legs and kicks them off before moving to unbutton Logan’s jeans. He unzips the fly teasingly slow, being sure to brush the tips of his fingers over Logan’s erection. He pulls Logan’s jeans off swiftly and throws them to the floor, his mouth watering as he sees the darkened spot in the front of Logan’s red boxers.

James bends down and mouths at the tip of Logan’s cock through the cloth of his boxers, the taste of Logan’s pre-come soaking through the fabric. James moans at the taste before pulling off and tugging Logan’s boxers down his lean legs. He climbs back onto the bed and situates himself between Logan’s spread legs. He grasps the tip of Logan’s dick in one hand as he sloppily mouths at the side, moving his lips toward the head. He lets his hand fall away as he wraps his lips around tip, relaxing his throat and jaw as he takes him all the way down.

“Oh god,” Logan gasps, his hips rising off the bed and thrusting into the wet heat of James’s mouth.

James pulls off with a suppressed cough, sending Logan a pointed glance. He strokes Logan from base to tip to base before taking him into his mouth again, a hand placed firmly against his hip to anchor him to the bed. He laps at the head as he moves his free hand down Logan’s balls and presses the dry tip of his middle finger into Logan’s hole.

Logan keens and pushes against the digit, a steady chant of ‘more, more, more’ spilling from his lips.

James sucks at the head as he pushes his finger in past the tight ring of muscle. He crooks it just so, pressing it right against Logan’s prostate.

“James, James, please, need it,” Logan whines, his hands fisted in the sheets above his head.

“Tell me what you need,” James says, pulling off with a lewd ‘pop’.

“Need your cock, need it in me so bad,” Logan pants.

James’s cock throbs hard in the confines of his boxer-briefs as the words spill from Logan’s lips. He roughly removes his finger from where it’s pressed inside Logan, a painful grunt falling from Logan’s mouth. He leans over and rips open the bedside table drawer, rifling through it for the tube of lube. He grabs the tube and shuts the drawer, a disbelieving sigh spilling out.

“S’wrong?” Logan asks, his voice nearly wrecked.

“There’s barely any lube left,” James replies, dangling the tube in his hand.

“Don’t care. Wanna feel it. Wanna feel you stretching me, filling me,” Logan counters.

“Jesus,” James breathes, squirting the small remainder of lube onto his fingers. He tosses the empty tube to the floor, patting Logan’s hip with his dry hand and ordering him to his hands and knees.

Logan obeys immediately, going to his hands and knees, spreading his legs slightly as he sticks his ass out.

James presses the heel of his hand against his straining erection before brushing his slick fingers around Logan’s opening. He presses two fingers in and pauses at the first knuckle, allowing Logan to adjust. When he feels the ring of muscle relax slightly, he presses them in further, brushing them teasingly against Logan’s prostate before he begins scissoring them and working Logan open. Logan is still so tight around him, and he feels kind of bad that he can’t prep him better, but just the thought of the tight heat surrounding his cock is nearly enough to send him over the edge.

James removes his fingers and climbs off the bed, roughly shoving his boxer-briefs down to his feet before stepping out of them and climbing back on the bed, kneeling behind Logan. He places the tip of his cock against Logan’s opening and grabs Logan’s hips, his fingers digging in harshly as he slides in slowly. He stops when the tip is nestled inside only to hear Logan say, “Move, dammit. I’m not going to break.”

James chuckles and snaps his hips forward, earning a guttural moan from Logan. He pulls back and snaps his hips forward again, building up a steady rhythm as his fingers dig almost painfully into Logan’s hips. Logan moans obscenely and thrusts back against James, his back arching and his head hanging low.

“Oh, fuck, James,” Logan cries. “C-can I r-ride you?” he stutters out breathlessly.

“Fuck yes,” James responds immediately as he pulls out.

Logan rises to his knees as James moves around him, lying on his back in front of where Logan is kneeling. Logan straddles James’s hips, holding James’s cock with one hand while the other is braced against James’s chest. He slowly sinks down onto it, a pain-filled grunt escaping as he’s stretched from a different angle. When he feels James is buried to the hilt, he pauses momentarily and braces his other hand against James’s chest. He breathes deeply to relax himself before he begins moving, a slow but steady up-down motion.

James is already so close, his orgasm just on the brink as tiny licks of pleasure shoot through his veins. He grips Logan’s hips firmly, his thumb pressing against the bruise he sucked into the skin. He meets Logan’s every move, thrusting up into the tight heat as Logan grinds down, pulling back as Logan moves up.

Logan wraps a hand around his cock and stills his hips, momentarily caught up in the friction of his hand moving against his dick.

James groans and picks up the motion, thrusting erratically into Logan, his grip on Logan’s hips tightening as his orgasm is ripped from him. He moans loudly, shaking and gasping as Logan begins moving his hips again, fucking himself on James’s cock as his hand works fast and tight over his own dick. He comes with a shout, James’s name spilling from his lips as he spurts onto his hand and James’s stomach.

Logan drops forward, his head resting in the crook of James’s neck. He darts his tongue out and licks at the sweat-salty skin before biting down hard, marking James as his. James stifles a moan and bucks his hips, cursing when Logan accidentally contracts around him, the stimulation too much for the both of them. Logan slowly rises off of James and plops down on the bed next to him. James picks up his discarded t-shirt and wipes off his stomach before handing it to Logan who wipes off his hand and tosses it back to the floor.

James places a careful hand to Logan’s jaw, turning his head toward him before swooping in and pressing their lips together. It’s a sweet, tender kiss, filled with passion and love.

“Mine,” James whispers against Logan’s lips.

“Yours, forever,” Logan agrees.

They pull back and settle against each other, Logan resting his head on James’s chest.

“How am I going to cover all these bruises?” Logan asks, referring to the bruises on his neck and collarbone as he pokes at the bruise on his hip.

“You’ll find a way,” James answers with a laugh. “Hey, what about getting my name tattooed on your ass?”

“Oh god,” Logan groans, rolling his eyes. “No, not happening. Ever.”

“It was just a thought. Don’t kill me,” James retorts.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Logan says. He wraps his arm around James’s stomach, pulling them closer together.

“I love you,” James says into Logan’s hair as he wraps his arm around Logan’s back.

“I know. I love you, too,” Logan replies, burrowing into James’s side.

James can be slightly jealous, and Logan’s okay with that. No relationship is perfect. They both have some insecurities to work through when it comes to each other, but as long as they face them together, they know they’ll pull through just fine.


End file.
